Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a centralized maintenance method for a wireless telephone network comprising: fixed stations; an integrated services digital public switched telephone network to which each fixed station is connected by telephone channels; and wireless mobile telephones linked by radio to the fixed stations. The invention is more particularly concerned with a wireless telephone service provided by an intelligent network to be described later.